Nothing is Impossible, Or is it?
by AngelicFairy
Summary: Hr/R one-shot. Hermione is stung by Ron's hurtful words. She contemplates her feelings and realizes that no matter what adults say, there are somethings quite impossible. And yes, it has very much to do with Ron.


*****Author's Note*****

Oh my gosh! This is the first time I've actually written a one-parter!!! *gasp* Seriously, I have like, the bad habit of over-writing and not being able to keep fics down to only a few pages but I have managed! Yay! **PrincessMiyako** knows how I am…hehe…see, I finally did it! It's a one-shot as well. This is also my first completed Harry Potter fic. Applaud me! Lol. 

Starts off with Hermione's thoughts and later gets into a little "adventure," very little, and then the romance. Just read it. ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I own this fic and the plot/idea but that's it. Oh yeah, I own my bed too, which is really comfy!

**Dedication**: To **PrincessMiyako**! One of my best friends as well as my beta-reader for this fic! Thanks for helping me make it better!

* * *

**Nothing is Impossible…Or is it?**

**By *Maura***

* * *

Sighing as she walked down the stone corridor of both her school and home, sixteen year old Hermione Granger contemplated the events of that evening at dinner. It was completely unfair the way he would take her for granted sometimes. She had only tried to start up a conversation about what he loved most – Quidditch – and he had to go and ruin everything. 

Not only that but lately, he had begun to insult her more and more, something she didn't understand. They were best friends and true, they ragged on each other constantly but the amount he had been teasing and insulting her the last few days was incomprehensible. 

He would start if she merely mentioned her friend in Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, or if she began one of her "school speeches" as he liked to call them. Come to think of it, he would start on her for practically anything. Yet she tried to remain civil in front of others and attempted not to argue back but tonight, at dinner, what he said was unforgivable and they had inflamed her mind in fury while at the same time, drenched it in sadness.

Her thoughts floated back to earlier on in the evening. She had been sitting with her friends, perfectly content with the conversation when suddenly things had taken sharp turn for the worse. Hermione had only mentioned the Bulgarian team and how well they seemed to be doing this year when Ron had the audacity to accuse her of sneaking off to see Viktor. It was insane. She couldn't believe the crazy notions he came up with sometimes, so she told him that if she wanted to see Viktor, she would not have to sneak around like a rat to do so. Instead of blowing up, Ron's voice had come out cold as ice in only a few words, "You make me sick."

Never. Never in the years they had known each other had he said what he had tonight with such fierceness, such coldness, and such meanness towards her. Yes, he had told her those exact words many times before when she received high marks on her tests but this was the first time she felt the words pierce through her skin like millions of sharply pricking pins and embed themselves within her very beating heart. Without another word, she had fled.

Now, covered in her own despair and heartache, a tear trickled down Hermione's pale cheek and nestled in the sleeve of her black school robe. 

            Sniffling, her mood suddenly turned dark and her sad thoughts escaped, replaced with angry, moody ones. Why should she suffer? Why should she always have to be the perfect Prefect who never got into arguments or fights anymore? Why should she always have to be taken for granted? Why should she always help her friends and in return, be insulted? Hermione stopped suddenly as these thoughts raced across the road of her mind. 

            It wasn't fair. She never did anything to upset him. It was he who upset her and then, he never would even apologize but would continue to go about the daily routine as if nothing had happened. Shaking her head, she decided that she had had enough. Even if she did love him, she would let him know that if he didn't stop with his strange behavior towards her, they could no longer be friends.

            No longer be friends…this thought echoed through Hermione's mind. Torture would be the only way to describe if they were no longer friends. Her heart was already set too deep in the stone of love towards him and even though he daily did or said something to turn her smile to a frown, she still loved him. In fact, Hermione thought as she leaned back against the cold stone, not aware herself where exactly in the castle she was, even when he was the one to make her sad or angry, he was the one who always helped to put a smile back in its place.

            But then why did he have to go and say all those stupid things in the first place? He was just so confusing! Sighing, she slumped to the floor, letting her schoolbag drop beside her. Hugging her knees to her chest, she sighed once again. Despite all those idiotic things he did and said, she couldn't stop loving him. Not that she would ever let him or anyone else know, but it was an impossible task. 

            A memory of a saying that all adults, Muggle and Magical alike, always told children, tugged at her mind. "Nothing is impossible."

            A dry laugh escaped her lips. She had always believed them before, but now she had found the one thing that was impossible, the one thing that no one knew about. The one thing that she, top student at Hogwarts and Prefect, Hermione Granger could not possibly do was, fall out of love with her funny, caring, best friend, Ron Weasley. She would never be able to and every day, she endured his harsh words at some points and then caring at another time, and knew that she was only being reeled in deeper like a fish, though this fisherman had no clue that he was pulling her in.

            He would never know, she thought. He would never even care for her the way she did for him. She was a simple, bossy bookworm. He on the other hand was funny, handsome, brave, adventurous, and just wonderful. That was another impossible thing. She knew it was impossible that he would ever reciprocate her feelings. Her count for things that were impossible was now two. Once again, depressing thoughts surfaced and a second tear fought its way out of her eyes and down her cheek, this time landing on her other sleeve.

A sudden noise brought the brunette out of her stupor. Glancing at her wristwatch, she gasped. It was getting late. Dinner was long over and if she, a Prefect, were caught wandering around the halls, she would surely earn herself a disgraceful detention. Wasn't life ironic?

            Sighing, she pulled herself off the floor and into a standing position. She glanced around, to figure out where exactly her feet had carried her when she had been deep in thought and her eyes widened. Even being at the same school for six years still did not help in knowing every single corridor, stairway, and room. She was in a completely different part of the school, a part she did not recognize. Looking around, she saw a single door to the right. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards it, schoolbag slung over her shoulder, and creaked it open.

            Stepping inside, she gasped. A long corridor stretched before her and she couldn't see the end. Pulling her wand out from within her robe folds, she clutched it tightly in her right hand. Turning to glance back around at the door through which she had entered, another gasp followed the first. The door had vanished. 

            "Wonderful," Hermione muttered. But she had gotten out of worse messes than this and she knew that if she, just for a few moments, pushed away thoughts of Ron and cleared her mind properly, she would have a chance of getting out of wherever she was in the Hogwarts castle.

            As she began to walk, her footsteps echoed throughout. "Lumos!" she whispered and her wand suddenly lit up, brightening the hallway immensely. It was then that she noticed another door, this time to her left. Her only other option being to keep walking, she slowly approached the door and swung it open, shielding her eyes at the sudden bright white light that came from within. 

            Still keeping her arms up, she entered the room and finally began to lower her arm. What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. In the middle of the room sat a small couch and before the couch, a tiny coffee table which had two candles upon it, both lit. The room was small and decorated nicely with paintings, but it was the person who sat upon the couch who took her breath away.

            "Ron!" she whispered and then more fiercely, "Ron? What are you doing here? Did you set me up?"

            The redhead simply stood up and walked towards her with a solemn expression. "Hermione? I wanted to tell you something."

            Her brown eyes went wide as she stared at him. Why was he so serious? She had never seen him look like this. She almost melted under his intense gaze and couldn't say anything. 

            She allowed him to pull her to the couch and thought that she must have hit her head somewhere along the way back to the common room and that her real self was currently lying unconscious in the hospital wing. 

            She sat and waited for him to do the same but he remained standing. What was up with him? His serious look stayed on his face and she managed to look around the room once more. The only way out was the door, which had not disappeared and come to think of it, where exactly did this room come from anyway? 

            Deciding to ask her question, she turned her focus back to the boy before her but didn't have a chance to inquire as he knelt down on the floor to come almost eye-to-eye with her.

            "I'm really, really sorry Hermione."

            Sorry? She thought. What was he talking about? She had to have hit her head incredibly hard. She kept gazing at him in confusion.

            He shifted slightly and a red blush could be seen rising from his neck. "Um…that is, I mean," he stuttered, loosing his seriousness to nervousness. "I'm sorry."

            She knew what he _should_ be apologizing for, but if he was real, he might have been apologizing for tearing apart one of her beloved books or something. He would never have realized how much he hurt her with his-

            "I'm incredibly sorry for always insulting you and teasing you for being too smart or too bossy or too perfect."

            Wait a minute. Maybe she was wrong. And did he just call her perfect?

            "Too perfect?"

            Ron began to blush. "What I mean is…" he trailed off, obviously at a loss.

            "Yes?" Hermione urged, interested in what he could have truly meant. 

            "Well, you are too perfect. You're absolutely perfect. The most perfect girl I have ever met and I wanted to apologize for scrutinizing you because you know, I never really meant all those things. You see, someone told me that um-you have been sneaking out at night to visit Viktor and that's why I've been so hard on you. When you mentioned Bulgaria at dinner tonight, I couldn't take it anymore but it all came out wrong. And I didn't realize that I had been hurting you with my words until tonight so I decided to do something about it," his words flowed out of his mouth rapidly and she stared in shock at him. 

            This was a first. He never, ever apologized like this. And he had called her perfect! What in the world was happening?

            "Because you know what Hermione? I really don't dislike you as you probably think. Of course, it's my fault that you might think that but really, I don't hate you. In fact, I…I…" 

            He looked up into her brown eyes with bright blue ones. Was he about to say what she hoped? Was he about to confess? Was he about to utter the three words she had longed to hear from him since the day she had first discovered her true feelings for him?

            "I…I…" he continued, not able to go on.

            Oh, if he didn't say it now, then she knew that she would never be able to face him again. Even if this was a dream, which, after looking into his eyes, she knew was not. His eyes had held the real, true, softness of Ron and could never be dreamed up, even if she had wanted to.

            "I like you," he finally managed, turning his face away from hers in embarrassment.

            Not knowing what else to say, Hermione dropped her gaze in apparent sadness and said, "Oh. You like me. That's all."

            "Darn it!" she heard him mutter angrily at himself and chanced a glance upwards and once again, came eye to eye with those warm blue eyes. "No. I don't like you." 

            Those four words stabbed through her heart like a knife cutting into soft butter. No, those were not the ones she wanted to hear. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she had to force her eyes shut to keep them from spilling out.

            A soft hand caressing her cheek surprised her into blinking her eyes open. "No, I don't like you," he repeated, this time more softly. "I love you."

"Hermione? Hermione?" a distant voice called her to the waking world. Groaning, she instantly knew that it had all been too good to have been true and hated herself for dreaming up such a fantasy. She finally forced herself to flutter her eyes open, knowing that she would be looking at the white walls of the hospital wing. But she was met with the warm blue eyes once again. And they looked down at her in concern.

            "Ron? What are you doing here?" she whispered.

            He cocked his head. "Hermione! You-you just fainted!"

            She shook her head and sat up with his help. Her eyes rounded as she realized where she was. And it was not the hospital wing.

            "You mean," she continued in her hushed voice. "You mean that it's all real? You really-you really…" she looked up at his freckled face.

            He nodded with more confidence this time than the first. "I do. Just don't faint when I tell you again, okay?" a familiar grin flashed across his face.

            She began to smile. "I promise not to faint again if you tell me what you told me before. I want to make sure you really said it and that I'm not dreaming."

            "Trust me. This is no dream," he told her and leaned closer. "I love you."

            Her heart filled up with happiness. Finally! The one person she had wanted to hear them from said those three little words, which meant so much, to her. She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly, tears of happiness now streaming down her face and soaking his robe. 

            His larger arms encircled her and they sat like that for a few moments before she broke the silence with her voice. "Ron?" she whispered in his ears.

            "Hmm?" 

            "I love you too."

            "I know."

            She let go of him and stared into his eyes. "You do?"

            "Ginny told me."

            Laughing, she realized that there had been only his little sister whom she had told. In her despair, she had forgotten. I'll first thank her, Hermione thought. And then kill her for still breaking her promise. 

            It was at that moment, when she looked back into Ron's eyes that she knew she would receive her first kiss. Leaning closer, she closed her eyes and met his lips with hers. Now if this really is a dream, I'll kill whoever made me have it.

            After a few moments, they broke apart, both with grins spread across their faces. Hermione couldn't have been happier and she laughed. 

            "What?" Ron questioned, his arms still around her as she sat in his lap.

            "I always thought that it would be impossible for you to ever love me."

            Ron grinned. "Nothing is impossible."

            Hermione had to grin at that and leaned to whisper in his ear, even though there was no one else nearby to listen. "Except," she breathed, "to stop loving you."

            He looked at her and pulled her into their second kiss in response muttering, "And vice versa."

* * *

*****Author's Note*****

::twiddles fingers nervously:: Sooo….how was it? Please tell me what you thought in the review! Lots of feedback wanted! And btw, if you're wondering where the heck that room came from, well, who cares? As long as Ron and Hermione got together, that's what counts right? Okay fine, it's just a room that Ron managed to set-up with Dumbledore's help. Let's just leave it at that cause that's not really of much importance. And I really don't know where I came up with the idea to do this so don't ask. I was in a writing mood and wanted to write a short Hr/R…so I did! But anywho, please review and no flames if possible but helpful criticism always appreciated so I can improve my writing! 

-AngelicFairy a.k.a. *Maura* 

_E-mail me or check out my website, especially if you love anime!_

jus1digigirl@yahoo.com

http://ohcrazyones.topcities.com

* * *


End file.
